Lucky Clover
Andrew Francis (English, S2E25) Yoshiyuki Shimozuma (Japanese)}} Lucky Clover is a male background Earth pony with a light gray coat, dark gray mane, and light blue eyes. His cutie mark, three four-leaf clovers, resembles that of a female G1 pony named Clover. He first appears in Winter Wrap Up, and has speaking roles in The Best Night Ever and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. The show does not name him, but he receives his name from merchandise, other media, and promotional material. Lucky Clover also shares his design with Dr. Hooves and Meadow Song.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Lucky Clover has background appearances in many episodes, as well as two speaking roles. Season one being flattered by Rarity.]] Lucky Clover appears as a background pony several times in Winter Wrap Up as one of the ponies clearing snow. He appears a couple of times carrying snow away in a carriage in Ponyville. He also appears several times manning a snowplow at Sweet Apple Acres. He later appears as a resident of Appleloosa in Over a Barrel. In The Best Night Ever, a version of Lucky Clover appears with a light blue coat. He and Caramel are flattered by Rarity and convinced into pulling their carriage to the Grand Galloping Gala. Later on, when Spike tries to get them to walk faster, Lucky Clover angrily says to Spike, "If you weren't friends with our neighbor Rarity..." while shaking his hoof. Season two Lucky Clover appears twice as a judge in Sisterhooves Social, awarding a ribbon to Amethyst Star and Dinky Doo in the pie-eating contest and awarding a ribbon to Berryshine and Piña Colada in the final race. During The Wonderbolts Derby in Sweet and Elite, Lucky Clover serves as the flagpony, waving the checkered flag to both start the race and mark its end. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 during a flashback to Twilight Sparkle's childhood, Lucky Clover is seen in Canterlot arguing with Wild Fire. After Princess Cadance casts a love spell on them, they instantly stop arguing. Later in the same episode, he appears in the Canterlot Castle kitchen assisting Applejack. Season three In The Crystal Empire - Part 1, Lucky Clover is among the ponies at the Crystal Faire when Rainbow Dash flies back to the Crystal Empire palace with the flag. He also appears in Apple Family Reunion among the crowd of ponies taking part in the raising of the Apple family barn. Season four Lucky Clover appears in Flight to the Finish in the crowd at the Crystal Empire Stadium. He also appears in Rainbow Falls, Pinkie Pride, Simple Ways, Filli Vanilli, It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Leap of Faith, Trade Ya!, Inspiration Manifestation and Equestria Games. Variants Some background pony variants using Lucky Clover's basic design exist. These include Lucky Clover's appearance in The Best Night Ever, when he is seen with a blue coat. A Pegasus version of Lucky Clover appears in Sonic Rainboom as a contestant in Best Young Flyer competition and in Rainbow Falls near the train station. Finally, this also includes his presence in Hearth's Warming Eve, when he, along with several other ponies, is seen in the play with a lighter coat and with makeup around his eyes. There are several pony variants that use Lucky Clover's basic design. In Over a Barrel and The Last Roundup, a mustached pony ("Shamrock") who bears a striking resemblance to Lucky Clover appears in Appleloosa and Dodge Junction. In Putting Your Hoof Down, a pony (Felix) with the same color scheme and cutie mark is shown walking in the background, but with a different mane style and different eye color. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, another mustached pony ("Pine Breeze") seen staring at Rainbow Dash appears with the same color scheme, but with a different cutie mark and different mane style. Appearances The following charts detail Lucky Clover's appearances. Times are approximate and taken from videos available online. Other depictions Lucky Clover appears in IDW's ''Friendship is Magic'' comic book issue #1 page 17, being carried in the air by Wild Fire. Lucky Clover is an available playable character in Gameloft's mobile game, with the description "The luckiest pony you know. He has a cutie mark of a four-leaf clover." He was added to the iOS version of the game on March 12, 2013 and to the Android version of the game on March 28, 2013. On March 17, 2013, Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page posted an image of Lucky Clover and wrote "Happy St. Patrick’s Day from the luckiest pony out there, Lucky Clover!" Merchandise A partially translucent mini-figure toy of Lucky Clover was leaked in early August 2012, and its corresponding collector card was leaked in late November 2012; the toy and card were released as part of the seventh wave of mystery packs in January 2013. The figure uses the Big McIntosh mold but features the color scheme and cutie mark of the show character. According to the card, "LUCKY CLOVER knows working together makes any job easier!" His name comes both from the card and from the packaging of the wave, which each list the name as a trademark. A mystery pack wave 7 image formerly displayed by a mystery pack listing on the website of the Greek company KAPSIS depicts Lucky Clover, referred to as "Lucky/Shamrock", with the same design as in the show. Quotes The Best Night Ever :Spike: Then let's get moving! Hyah! :Caramel: Excuse me!? :Spike: Um... I... :Lucky Clover: If you weren't friends with our neighbor Rarity... Hmph! A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 :Wild Fire: I am going for a hooficure and that is that! :Lucky Clover: You are not going- :Wild Fire: I am! :Lucky Clover: I've already paid for three this month! :Wild Fire: My girlfriends are all getting their hooves done! And you said that onl-- :Lucky Clover and Wild Fire: arguing stop arguing Gallery See also *List of ponies References es:Lucky Clover ru:Лаки Кловер